


From Potato Guns to Peter Parker

by ima_potatoto



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Food Fight, M/M, Steve Rogers Cooks, Tony Stark trying to be "cool"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ima_potatoto/pseuds/ima_potatoto
Summary: Harley thought that Tony forgot about him. But maybe he didn't.Sorry, I don't know how to summarize with out giving everything away.





	1. Harley is alive!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm going to try to update once a week maybe more, but I cant promise anything.

Harley Keener has lived in Rose Hill, Tennessee his whole life. The small town never knew how to handle him. Harley already knew everything the school offered to teach but could not afford to go to a better school. His mother spent most of the family’s small income on alcohol and drugs, his father left when he was young, and so Harley was left to raise his little sister Abby. One day during the Mandarin attacks The Tony Stark (the “Mechanic”) showed up in his garage! Harley finally got to talk to someone who understood and cared for science. Those were some of the best days of his life. But like everything good in Harley’s life the Mechanic left. The Mechanic did leave Harley with a garage full of new super advanced tech. Which was awesome, but Harley was really hoping to get to spend more time with the Mechanic. Harley tried to tell people at his school that Tony Stark showed up in his garage but that just made people laugh at him more. He learned to deal with the laughing and name calling over time. Harley heard nothing from the Mechanic, for years he waited and waited for a letter or a phone call or something. Harley sent letters to the Mechanic at least once a week sometimes more. But never got anything back. He eventually decided that Stark completely forgot about him. But he kept sending letters just in case.

Time and location jump brought to you by Charles Lee screaming “wWwwEeEeeeEee” in Stay Alive (Hamilton)

Avengers Compound, New York  
“Mr. Stark you this week’s shipment of fan mail has just arrived and is waiting in the lobby.” “Thank you, Friday. Just have one of the Janitors take out to the trash like always.” Said Tony Stark. “Wait Friday can you have someone take up here please.” Came the voice of a teenager. “Of course, tiny boss.” Said Friday. “Peter what are you doing?” “You always ignore this stuff, but I think it would be fun to see what people send you.” Peter said with hope in his voice. “Fine but I’m not helping you look through it.” The elevator dinged at that moment signaling that the mail had just gotten there. “Thank you, Mr. Stark, thank you Friday.” “Whatever kid” Tony said playfully while ruffling Peters hair.

30 Minutes later

Peter is sitting on the floor of one of the labs surrounded by piles and piles of mail.” Mr. Stark” “hm” “I’m just wondering if you know this kid. He wrote you multiple letters and he writes like he knows you personally. It’s addressed to “The Mechanic”. He keeps saying that you two have a “connection”, that’s a…” Peter was cut off by Tony practically tackling him. “Peter who does it say it’s from?” Peter squints at the paper. “Harley Keener?” “Holy crap the Harley’s alive” Tony gasps.


	2. Tony just wants to be "hip witht he young yeeters."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers really do act like children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I was not expecting to update this soon but then I remembered that I won't be able to update for 2 weeks cause vacation, so I'm trying to get out as many chapters as possible in the next few days before I leave.
> 
> I'm really happy that you guys seem to like this story.  
> Thank you so much for the positive feed back, I hope you guys like this chapter.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Potatoto

“Wait, so a preteen that lives in the middle of nowhere saved your life during the Mandarin attacks?!” Peter asked while giggling. “Yes, Peter that is what I’ve been explaining for the past half hour.” Tony said exasperated. Peter snorted and started to break down laughing for the hundredth time that afternoon. “And this is why I never mention Harley. Cause everyone always asks how I met him, and then I lose all of my dignity and cool guy credit because I was helped by a kid.” This just made Peter laugh more. “Did you just say, “cool guy credit”?” Peter said while cringing. “Yes, I said, “cool guy credit” I’m trying to be hip with all you young yeeters.” “I’m going to ignore the fact that you just said “hip” and “yeeters”.” Peter said while face palming. “Boss, tiny boss, Mr. Rogers has finished cooking dinner and has requested that you two come to the dinning room.” Friday interrupted. “IT’S PASTA NIGHT!” Peter screamed while running to the elevator. “Friday tell Steve that we are on our way down.” Tony said. “Of course, boss.”

Time jump brought to you by the Avengers Family Feud on Jimmy Kimmel live.

“And this is why we can’t go out to eat guys. Because every meal ends in a food fight!” Tony said while wiping tomato sauce off his shirt. The entire room and everyone in it are covered in pasta and tomato sauce. There is pasta stuck to the walls and ceiling and tomato sauce dripping from the chandelier and oozing from the air vents. “No every meal” Bucky said with sauce dripping from his hair. “Is this why you never invited Harley over? Because your embarrassed of us?” Peter said while licking tomato sauce off his arm. “No, I don’t invite Harley over because I los contact with him. And he would just make this worse, he would have made a tomato gun or something.” “A tomato gun?” “Yeah, the kid likes making food guns.” “Wait, who is Harley?” Natasha asked. “Harley is…” “Harley is this kid who saved Mr. Starks life a couple years ago” Peter interrupted Tony. “Oh, and Harley was a PRETEEN when this happened.” Everyone in the room broke down laughing and Tony started to pout in the corner. “Tony, I want to meet this kid” Clint was barley able to say in between laughs. “Wait I think that Harley put his phone number on the note he sent!” Peter said. “Peter go get that paper we have a phone call to make.” Wanda said. “Ok I’ll be right back.” And Peter ran off.

Rose Hill, Tennessee

“HARLEY YOUR PHONE IS RINGING.” Abby yelled from inside the house. “I’LL BE RIGHT THERE.” Harley yelled back. He Ran into the house and grabbed the phone. “Hello?” “Hi is this Harley Keener?” came an overly cheery voice through the phone. “Yeah that’s me. And who are you?” “I’m Peter Parker and I’m here with someone you may know.” “And who may that be?” “Tony Stark.” “Is this another prank call?” Harley said annoyed. He thought that people had finally stopped doing that. “No Harley it’s actually me. I thought you would have been able to figure it out, we’re connected after all.” Came a gruffer voice, the voice of Tony Stark himself. “Holy crap it’s actually you!”


	3. Not a new chapter.

Hey ya'll.  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise I'm not abandoning this story. I was on vacation and instead of writing while on the plane like I planed to, I slept the entire time. Unfortunately I am not aloud to continue writing this story until I finish my summer homework. So an update is coming in hopefully another couple of days.  
Love ya'll,  
Potatoto


	4. How To Make a Bed 101 with Tony Stark. (Jk He Doesn’t Know How.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Parkner week! I’m sorry this took so long. But I finally finished my summer homework.Yay. Band camp starts next week and I’m going to try to keep that from effecting my posting schedule. I will try my best to post once a week.   
> Anyway I had a really random idea while making my bed this week sooooo. Here is chapter with a good amount of plot. Yay. This chapter ended up being way more serious than I intended sorry about that. But I will try to make the next chapter really funny. This chapter does get a little dark, so if the mention of abuse or drug and alcohol use makes you uncomfortable skip the part that is outlined with ~~ these things. Please be careful it’s just a passing mention but I don’t want anyone to get triggered by it.  
> I hope you like the chapter :)  
> Sincerely,   
> Me

Avengers Tower, New York City

“Everyone there will be another teenager here in two weeks.” Tony said trying to act annoyed but the smile on his face said otherwise. “ Yay I won’t be the only person at this tower that understands what a meme is!” Peter says while jumping up and down. He suddenly paused. “Wait he’s coming in two weeks?” “Yeah why?” “School starts in two weeks, Harley would being missing the beginning of school.” Peter said confused. “About that, the schools where he lives are crappy and don’t teach anything advanced enough for him. So I may have offered to let him and his sister live here for the school year so they can get a better education.” “You were only on the phone for ten minutes how could you have convinced his parents to let you move him and his sister to New York that fast?” “Yeah I can say from experience that parents are really overprotective of there kids.” Clint said with a little laugh. “Harley doesn’t exactly have the best living situation, the rest is not my story to tell. But Harley and his sister will most likely be going back to Tennessee on breaks. Also Harley will be going to Midtown with Peter.” “Wait really!” “Yeah kid.” Peter then crushed Tony in a hug. Ever though Peter hadn’t even met Harley yet he just had a feeling that they were going to be good friends. “Ok kid you are crushing me.” Tony said while pretending to be out of breath. “Sorry Mr.Stark.” “It’s ok kid. Would you like to help me start setting up the rooms for Harley and Abby?” Peter nodded his head and ran for the elevator with Tony a couple feet behind him.

Rose Hill, Tennessee 

“Abby.” “ What do you want Harley.” Abby said annoyed. She had just went into the kitchen to get something to eat for dinner and found it empty for the third day in a row. “ Start packing your bags, we just got invited to live at Avengers Tower in New York!” Harley screamed while squealing. Full out squealing. “Wait what, your joking right ?!?” “ No I’m not. Do you remember a couple years ago I stole your Dora watch and gave it to that mechanic that was staying in the garage?” “Yeah sort of, but what does that have to do with anything?” “The mechanic was Tony Stark, and I’ve been trying to contact him for years and he hasn’t been answering. He must have finally read one of my letters cause he just called and after a little catching up asked if we wanted to move down to New York.” “ So we are finally going to get out of this terrible town?” Abby asked hopefully. “Yeah, we are. We’re going to get away from mom and all of her problems and get to start over in New York City.” He was close to tears of excitement and happiness. ~~Harley had been trying to get him and his sister away from this town and there moms addiction and occasional abuses for years. But he could never get the money, it always went to food and basic utilities or it was stolen by there mom to be used for drugs of alcohol.  
~~ “Abby we’re getting out of here for good.” The siblings shared a long hug. “We’re really getting out!” Abby muttered. “ Yeah we’re really getting out Abbs. But you can’t tell mom. We’ll leave a note just in case she actually notices we’re gone. I’ll have Tony send some food or something every now and then.” “ Only two more weeks here and then we are free.” “Yeah two more weeks. How about a celebratory meal at the dinner?” “ Can we even afford that?” “ I’ve had an emergency stash of cash just in case something happened. But now we won’t be needing it so. Yes we have the money and I think that we deserve this.” Harley explained. “ Then what are we waiting for? To the diner.” Abby said while dramatically pointing at the door and running toward it. Harley let out a little laugh and started following her. “ Last one to the diner has to clean the dishes that have been piling in the sink!” Abby screamed while sprinting down the street. “ Oh I’m so going to beat you there.” He said while running after her. “ In your dreams slow poke.” She screamed behind her. Ten minutes later they both were ordering chocolate chip pancakes and panting like there was no tomorrow. Neither of them did much physically activity so they got out of breath pretty fast. It was also safe to say that Abby would not be cleaning any dishes in the near future.

Time jump brought to you by the churros at Costco that are like heaven on earth.

Avengers Tower, New York City

“I’m putting Harley’s room next to yours and Abby’s across the hall.” “Ok, but let’s not go over the top with their rooms because they probably want to decorate the rooms themselves.” “ Yeah that makes sense. But I’m not sure what condition the rooms are currently in so we should probably check that out.” “Ok Mr. Stark.” The two of them went into what would be Abby’s room first. The room looked perfectly fine since no one had stayed in there in a relatively long time. But when they went into what would be Harley’s room and there were pillows and bed sheets thrown all over the floor. “That’s weird we haven’t had guests in stay here in a really long time.” Tony said confused. “ Mr.Rogers and Mr. Barnes stayed in here a couple of nights ago.” Friday said. “Why were they down here? They both have rooms upstairs and they know that they can sleep in each other’s rooms already. They do it all the time.” Tony said confused. Then he saw what was in the trash can and immediately covered Peters eyes. Peter pushes Tony’s hand away from his face and the saw what was in the trash can and started to laugh. “ I though I heated moaning a couple days ago. I just though I was going crazy or something. But this is hilarious, and definitely blackmail material.” Tony started laughing to. “ As funny that is, I did not need to know that. Let’s get these sheets sent to house keeping and have them make the bed.” “ Boss house keeping is currently on the break you gave after the pillow fight gone wrong.” Friday chimed in. “Looks like we are making the bed ourselves Mr.Stark.” “You see that’s the problem I don’t know how to make a bed.” “So you can build an iron man suit in a cave but you can’t make a bed!” Said Clint while laughing. Tony and Peter turn around to see the Avengers standing in the doorway all laughing there heads off. “Holy crap you really can’t be trusted to take care of yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of ya’ll have funny/random ideas for chapters please comment them. This chapter is brought to you by me listening to “This is Gospel” by Panic at the Disco on repeat in a Costco while writing this.  
> Love ya’ll hope you have a good week, best wishes Potatoto.


End file.
